Complicated
by CheatingAtMonkeyBall
Summary: Finn Hudson hated Santana Lopez... or did he? Seriously, he wasn't sure. She kept playing mind games with him! Fanta for Fufuluff! T for cursing. Fluff ensues!


Girls are so complicated nowadays...

* * *

Finn Hudson absolutely dreaded being in the presence of Santana Lopez. It wasn't just because his girlfriend would ride him about it for a week or that they had a silly little one-night-stand. Nope, it was because of her super powers. He was pretty sure she had some sort of supernatural powers in her being or else why would he feel like he got kicked in his dick every time she spoke to him? It really started right before Regionals. While they were meeting to discuss songs, Santana made a comment. "You know, Rachel, Finn won't be allowed to even look at you after Glee goes bye-bye." Rachel gasped and looked up at Finn. He gave Santana an "are-you-serious?" face. That just steamed him. Yeah, the ice queen steamed him as ironic as that sounds. Finn wasn't good with words in general, but Santana made him sound like a baby saying "mama" which flustered him. Santana might not seem smart because she didn't pay attention in school nor cared to, but she had quite the fluent tongue. He'd known that since the day he got with her best friend Quinn Fabray. They were doing an exercise or whatever in Celibacy club when Santana called to the pair, "Yeah, Hudson! Pop her cherry!" Finn hadn't a clue what that meant. He had to go home and find it on urbandictionary.

Santana always made him feel stupid and inadequate whenever they were even in the same building. He could feel her presence like a subconscious radar in his head. The teachers paired them together for projects with the assumption that they were best friends - since he always knew when she was absent. Santana was hell to work with, but that goes without saying. Whenever he remotely started discussing what they should do for the assignment or project she'd cut him off with a sharp, "You rather just make out?" Even now that Finn was no longer single and dating Rachel she'd ask that. It was as if she was totally oblivious to her worst enemy's existence. Finn always thought Santana liked guys like Puck who were bad-ass. He figured she just wanted to get out of work, but did she honestly think he would cheat on Rachel (who sat three seats away) when she knew he had been cheated on and hated it?

Finn even got to thinking that Santana was bipolar. She would call him a total idiot one day then hot the next. Sometimes he hadn't even changed or showered and she did this. Speaking of showers, Finn started to think the Latina had put parasites or little robots inside him so that she could always get to him. She always corrected him or snapped whenever he joked or made a mistake. She was his personal devil stalker that always shot him down.

God he hated her. He didn't know why she still even started talking to him when he shut out all contact with Quinn. Even Brittany and he didn't speak much. Just as he was thinking how much he hated Santana an arm twisted his shoulder around and a hand slapped his face. It was his girlfriend Rachel Berry. "How could you." She didn't say anything else just power-walked away from him probably crying. Damnit, what had he done this time?

As if sensing this was the perfect time to kick this puppy, Santana magically appeared behind him and said, "Bummer. That wasn't near as violent as I expected."

He turned to glare at him, "What the hell are you doing here?"

The Latina rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "I just told Rachel the truth. I heard you lied to her."

Finn was usually quite oblivious and dimwitted, but he seemed to grasp what she was saying. "What? Why the fuck would you tell my girlfriend that I slept with you?"

Santana glared viciously. "You don't fucking lie about your first time, Finn. It's not something that you can just forget about."

"Why would you even care? You seem to have plenty of guys that you've done. This one time with me didn't even matter!" Finn yelled exasperatedly trying to get the point across. He didn't get extremely pissed easily, but Santana was an exception.

The Cheerio looked almost defeated trying to come up with a comeback. Had Finn Hudson actually defeated Santana Lopez? She looked away from his glares and cursed under her breath. "Can you keep a secret?"

Finn's eyes widened at the irony. "What! You give away my dirty little secret then expect me to keep yours?"

Santana was glaring again. "Shut the hell up, asshole! I have a reputation in this joint." The Latina's gaze softened once again. She fidgeted a little before mumbling something the big guy couldn't make out.

"Huh?"

Santana glared before hissing like venom, "You were my first time too."

Finn felt like slapping her or pinching himself. That was total bogus. "I'm not stupid. I know you've done it with at least Puck and Brittany."

Santana growled at that he didn't believe her. "I paid Puck, moron. Brittany just has a crush on me so I let her talk. I never did it with anyone but you." Finn pieced the jigsaw together. "That's why I fucking care," she finished before turning on her heel and strutting to class and away from his locker.

Finn couldn't believe it. Santana Lopez a tease? That's just... too crazy to be true! Why did he find himself believing her then? If she had had sex before she definitely would be exploiting it - she was proud like that. So the Santana Lopez he hated for all these crazy reasons was actually a timid little girl that lost her innocence the same time as he did? And wait a second - if she said no to all those other guys did that mean she liked him? No way. That was absolutely inaccurate, no matter who Santana really was she still didn't like him. Well... that would explain why she got Rachel to break up with him and always groaned whenever he and Quinn were together.

Damnit, that Cheerio just liked to make him disoriented. She was like some drug that had a different effect each time. "Hey, Brittany," Finn grabbed the blonde Cheerio by the shoulder as she walked by.

She spoke monotonously, "Stop, I have a rape whistle."

Finn looked the girl straight in the eyes, "Does Santana like me?"

Brittany nodded, "Yeah, but you better stay away from her." Finn raised a questioning eyebrow, "Santana and I are going to be together, and unless you want me to..."

Finn waited as she drifted off. "What?"

"I forgot..." with that stated, Brittany continued down the hall to what we all hope is her fourth hour class.

Goddamnit, Finn wanted to rip his hair out. This just didn't make sense. He and Santana swapped virginity's even though multiple people praise her for her sex favors and somewhere along the way she ends up liking him even though she voices her criticism and hatred for him on a daily basis. Women were so confusing!

* * *

Santana tapped her pencil on her desk irritably - earning a glare from the teacher that she ignored. The outside she was typical Santana who was angry at the world and a hot mess with great boobs. Inside she was kicking herself in the face, tearing her limbs off, and shredding her remains. Why the fuck did she tell that idiot that? He'd be a dumbass and tell everyone. No one would believe him - Brittany would back her up, and she was friends enough with Puck for him to defend her. It just pissed her off that she showed weakness in front of Finn Hudson for God's sake. So she had a little crush on him, but people have crushes on her - people that are much better looking and more popular. Why would she want to settle for that idiot? As much as she hated, despised, and detested to admit it, the Latina was just another freak like Berry that pictured marriage and babies and scrapbooking. Scrapbooking! Santana decided that ignoring it would be key for her reputation, but it was her time of month. She was forced to do it because all that crazy estrogen was flowing through her body. Finn slowly made his way into the classroom - her mini-siren in her mind immediately alerted her of his presence - and took his seat right beside her.

He passed her a note with a smug smile on his face. It read "So Santana Lopez has a crush on me." Santana rolled her eyes and crumpled up the note. He frowned. "Shut up, idiot," she hissed.

Finn furrowed his eyebrows, "What? I was going to ask you out." Santana froze for a brief second before immediately melting back into her hot-blooded self.

"What makes you think you're worth my time?" Santana turned with a firm expression on her face.

Finn fumbled with words in his head. As soon as he figured out she liked him, it only took him a few seconds to right up that note. Damn, she's just doing crazy mind games again. "Well you like me, and I kinda like you. Doesn't that mean we should..."

"You really are an idiot." Santana turned to her notebook and began doodling. It looked like maybe she was taking notes. He screwed up bad enough so that she'd rather listen to a teacher? Girls were just so complicated nowadays. Ever since he got his cootie shot he's been living all this stress with chicks! Then the Latina passed him a note. It read, "Friday, seven o' clock at the movie theater. You pay for drinks."

Finn crumpled up the piece of paper and slammed his head on his desk. What the hell was wrong with him? Would it always be that Santana could play little games with his head and make him crazy? In the course of that one day he had gone from hating her guts to kissing her in science class. He supposed that if you play with fire, you're going to get burned... a hell of a lot.

* * *

So, Fufu... whaddaya think? I hopped right to it! Soon as I finished my English paper I typed this up. I'm a little upset with the ending. Couldn't really think of how to end it. Ending it with the note would be cliche, so... Review people! Can't wait for meh Pezberry -squee- Oh yeah, I had that "prompt" and got inspiration to make it like this. So (:


End file.
